


Valley of Torment

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Spit As Lube, chapter 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Byleth's summer outfit shows off so much leg, and Claude's mind cannot stop thinking about it.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Valley of Torment

**Author's Note:**

> I have been keeping Byleth in her Summer outfit and I know it drives Claude insane.

The Valley of Torment was their next stop, looking to recruit Judith and her own allies to help bolster their forces against the Empire. Claude had no worries that she would meet up with them at the proper time. The march was to begin today and they were to arrive in two days, meet up with Judith and head back. Claude had the entire meeting in his mind, laid out, knowing what Byleth would be discussing and telling everyone.

“Claude, everyone. Sorry for running late. Let’s discuss the route we plan on taking.”

For once in his life, Claude was speechless. He looked to Byleth walking into the room, the small skirt rubbing against her thighs. He followed them down, looking at how much leg she had exposed. Of course she saw no issue in wearing an outfit like that, and he had no reason to have an issue either. There was no issue at all.

When she reached the table, he swallowed at the sight.

The tables stopped at her hips.

And that was enough for his mind to spiral.

He brought himself closer to the table, feeling his lower body strain, his face growing red, and the blood leaving his head. How did she think it was fine to wear an outfit like that--it was so short and so...close.

It was a terrible, terrible last minutes of the meeting. Byleth was leading it well enough, Claude looking a bit feverish beside her. He concentrated on the map, concentrated on his position on the battlefield, where the archers would be, how he could snipe any enemies surrounding Judith so he could win her praise of being a man, not just a boy. 

“Gear up, we’ll begin marching in a moment. I will meet you all outside the gates.”

The sounds of chairs moving against the floor snapped Claude from his daze. Quickly, he scooted his chair back to stand up, avoiding conversation while he would normally have one or two. He pressed his lips together, praying he could get out of here quickly. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you look a bit feverish, are you alright?”

His eyes glanced over to Byleth. Oh no, she was talking to him in  _ that  _ outfit. But she looked concerned. He tilted his head at the question, plastering a smile on his face, “I feel perfectly fine. The room was just a bit hot today, I think next time we will have to open a window.”

She nodded, “I agree, Lorenz looked a bit warm too. We had a good meeting today. Are you excited to see Judith again?”

He nodded, “Absolutely. Are you ready to march?”

“Yes. But really, Claude. If you do feel bad, let me know. I can help you. You don’t have to be stressed out alone. I’m here now. I know this is a lot.”

Claude felt his body relax when she smiled at him. Wow. She had so much power over him like no other person did. He returned the smile to his friend, giving her a quick nod.

“You as well, my friend. I’ll meet you outside the gates.”

He escaped, still feeling his body’s warmth pulsing through. That damn outfit was destroying him and poisoning him. He quickly made a glance back to catch one more view of it, just to use it for later. There was so much  _ leg _ . He felt sick--disgusted to think of her like that. Maybe he could put the outfit on someone else’s body in his mind.

When he reached his chambers, he knew he had to act quickly. There was no time to undress his intricate outfit. He moved the sash around his waist upward, walking over to a wall. He couldn’t risk anything getting anywhere, so he propped himself against a wall, leaning with his arm over his head. He untucked his half-hard shaft, hissing at the feeling of touching it. He stripped his glove, spit in his hand, and touched himself.

That outfit was just so close to revealing so much. No, it wasn’t on Byleth. He couldn’t think of her like that--he couldn’t use her like that. He fought her image in his mind, trying to put the outfit on someone else.

“Claude.”

Nope, it was stuck on Byleth. His hand moved up and down his cock, and he let out a husky breath. God, it felt so good. He didn’t care anymore. She made him feel good.

He knew she had a pair of shorts on underneath that skirt. She was careful enough, especially if she was going to spar in that outfit. But the idea of being bare--

“You’re so wet already. You’re dripping for me,” he grinned, stroking her with his gloved hand.

The table was right in front of her. Goddess, it really did stop at her hips. He wondered if she knew what that meant for him. He would love to show her one day.

He bent her over, skirt riding up. He had such a perfect view.

The image of Byleth bent over and soaked for Claude was driving him. He pumped his fist faster, letting out a moan between his teeth.

He put his hand on her hips and slowly entered her. The visual of his cock disappearing in Byleth was  _ fantastic _ . He tossed his head back, pressing his lips together.

“Fuck,” he muttered, closing his eyes. It was followed by a slur of words in Almyran. He threw his head forward again, leaning against the wall as his hand picked up pace. His hair fell into his face, beads of sweat on his forehead, hair sticking against him.

He kept going. He took one of her legs and lifted it onto the table, spreading her more. Then, she cried, he continued to thrust himself deeper and deeper into her. It was everything he could ever want. He fit inside of her so well. The imaginary sounds of her sweet moans was pulling the knot in his body taut. 

“Fuck,” he moaned. “Byleth…”

His movements were erratic now. He wanted to finish it, knowing he didn’t have much time left. It was frantic, rough, fast paced jerks that got him to the end. He pictured her body shuddering, a high-pitched moan, his name falling off of her lips like she was praying to him, begging to just finish her off, fuck her mindless. 

" _ Claude _ !"

He would plant himself in her, snapping his hips, his semen spilling out. It spattered onto the wall, but in his mind, it was inside of her. And he kept his hips against her, falling over her, breathing into her ear. After a moment, he wanted to watch as he slid out of her, his seed dripping as he claimed her. She would peek from her position, trying to catch her breath, stretching her body to release the tension in her muscles. She would smile.

He snapped. His eyes slowly opened to the sight that was the wall in front of him, drips of himself falling down. He groaned, his body feeling loose, grabbing a towel to clean up his mess. 

The guilt set in.

His dear old Teach. His lovely Byleth. His friend. She did this to him. She made him feel like this--some sort of animal in need of satiating his hunger for her. She was beautiful and amazing and intelligent. And here he was, thinking of her while satisfying his body.

He was disgusted with himself. There's no reason an outfit should make him feel this way. There was no reason he should be thinking of her this way. Sure, she was nice to look at, but he couldn’t think of doing something like that to her when they weren’t close to having any emotional attachment to each other.

He never expected the thought of filling her like that to ever cross his mind. They were to remain  _ friends,  _ there was no way he could catch feelings for his beloved old Teach.

Right, they were getting ready to march. He tucked himself back in, sliding the waist sash down. He quickly grabbed another moist towel to wash his hand and clean his face. Goddess, if anyone saw him in such a disastrous state like this he would never hear the end of it, especially if it was Judith or Lorenz. He threw his hair back, then slid his glove back on. One last check all over himself to make sure nothing was out of place, and he walked out.

*** 

“You’re looking better.”

Claude looked to Byleth, seeming to forget about what he had previously done. “Do I? I really looked that  _ bad _ to you?”

She shrugged, “It’s difficult for you to look bad to me.”

She smiled at him.

He felt his heart skip a beat. His face grew warm. He  _ liked  _ feeling like this with her.  _ Oh no. _ He pictured holding her hand. He imagined making her happy.

He smiled in return.


End file.
